


Flowers?

by Danandphil_trash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphil_trash/pseuds/Danandphil_trash
Summary: in which dan asks phil's mum permission to take phil on a date





	Flowers?

hil opens the door to see a stressed looking Dan holding a bouquet of flowers

"Dan? Why do you have- why are you- what-", Phil stutters out in confusion

"Well I uh really l-like you, So I'm asking you on a date? I asked your mum and she said it was fine, but I was a little scared so-" Dan rambles on until he gets cut off.

"Hold on-"  
"You- you asked my mum if you could ask me out?", Phil can't help but giggle slightly at Dans little pout because it's so adorable

"-I bought you flowers", Dan finishes his sentence with a scarlet red blush in his face

Phil can't help but smile fondly at the boy in front of him, he takes the flowers and sets them down

"Let's go on that date then, yeah?"  
Dan nods his head with a stupidly wide grin on his face.


End file.
